To Smile Again
by Kaoru4
Summary: AU Kaoru ran away right before her engagement party to a mafia boss. He wasn’t what he seemed to be. With a broken heart, she leads a new life, with a new love… but what happens when the past catches up with her? AoshiKaoru with BattousaiKaoru on the side
1. Chapter 1

**Title: To Smile Again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK. But this story is my blood and sweat.**

**Summary: AU Kaoru ran away right before her engagement party to a mafia boss. He wasn't what he seemed to be. With a broken heart, she leads a new life, with a new love… but what happens when the past catches up with her? K/K or A/K?**

**Rated K for now... might move up. **

**

* * *

**

Kaoru knew it was now or never. She'd never escape his clutches if she didn't take the jump. She looked down into the raging river weighing her choices. Even if she died, anything would be better than the life her father had left for her. The sky loomed above her, rainy, dark and the lightning briefly illuminating the steep fall beneath her.

**BANG BANG**

She barely heard the gunshots behind her over the booming thunder. But the lance of sudden pain on the outside of her left arm let her know they were close to getting through those double doors. Kaoru whirled around from her position, with one leg already over the railing of the balcony, fearfully looking at the doors to her room. They were shooting at the lock! She hadn't expected them to shoot at the doors knowing she was inside. Gritting her teeth, she ignored the jarring pain shooting up her left arm and looked back down at the river. She hastily threw her other leg over the railing as she heard a crashing sound that even the thunder couldn't mask behind her. Without looking back, she knew the doors had been smashed through. Her vision fading from the blood loss of the gunshot wound in her left arm, she used the last of her strength to pitch her body forward.

The shouting of the men in her room, the thunder, everything fell deaf to her ears as she headed toward a black oblivion. Images of her koishii betraying her came back to haunt her as she felt the wind whooshing past her as she fell toward the violent waters below her. She'd never trust another man again. The impact of her body hitting the water came, and then… nothing.

* * *

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes. _What? Where am I? _

"I… I'm alive!" She tried to get up, but pain flitted up and down the entire length of her body making her wince. Settling back down on what seemed to be a cot she looked around the room for clues on her whereabouts. A small room, whitewash walls, with the bare necessities, the cot, a chair and a dresser. The door opened to reveal a young woman dressed in a frilly apron and a simple dress, carrying a tray full of food.

"You're finally awake!" The lady beamed down at her as she crossed the room to place the tray down on the chair.

"I was so worried when you wouldn't wake after that horrible fever broke. How do you feel?"

Kaoru opened her mouth to respond but realized that she could only make a croaking sound in her throat. "Wa..waa…wat.."

"Water! Here. Drink this." The lady brought the glass of water to her mouth and gently let the liquid drop into Kaoru's open mouth. She then backed away with the glass in hand.

"Wh… Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

The lady again smiled at her. "My name's Tae, and I own this restaurant, the Akabeko. I found you on the bank of the river behind this building about a week ago. I cared for you since then, dressing your wounds, and making sure you got rid of the high fever you had."

"Nani! A week! What's the date today?"

"June 11th."

_June 11th! Ten days and he still hasn't found me yet! I've been a free woman for ten days!_

Unable to contain her excitement, she looked up at Tae with gratitude. "Thank you. I owe you my life, and eternal gratitude. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Just get better. Do you think you need to go to the hospital?"

"Ie!… I mean… I'm fine. A few days rest, and I'll be as good as new." She couldn't afford to go to the hospital knowing that _he _would have his men combing through all the hospitals in the area. She couldn't get caught! This was her chance to live her new life.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Tae was talking to her.

"Miss… Miss? Do you have anyone to call? A place to stay?"

"No one. Do you think… could I stay here? Just until I get better?" Wistfully, she looked at Tae.

"Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. From the looks of that wound in your left arm, I'd say you're in a bit of a trouble. How about this. Once you're all better, would you like to work as a waitress in my restaurant for the summer? I'm a bit shorthanded, and you could reside here."

Kaoru was overjoyed. "Hai! Arigatou!"

Tae nodded. "Then it's settled. I need to get back to work, but please help yourself to the food I've brought you and rest." With that, she left the room.

Kaoru sighed. It was perfect. She was free... but for how long?

* * *

_**Koishii: Beloved/ Lover**_

_**Nani: What**_

_**Ie: No**_

_**Hai: Yes**_

_**Arigato: Thank You**_

_**

* * *

**_

**So what did you think? Bad? good? Things I should change? Spelling mistakes?**

**I wonder if I need a beta reader? I quit writing for good, but… I couldn't get this certain idea out of my mind. So here I am…. Please read and REVIEW so I get the a-okay to go on… and what should I do? K/K? or A/K? I'm leaning toward Kenshin/Kaoru only because it's easier to write, but Aoshi/Kaoru is a possibility. Please vote. **

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK.**

**Rating has been moved up. For language and the rating may still move up later on in this story.**

**I have decided AK.**

**

* * *

**

**_Last Chapter:_**

_"From the looks of that wound in your left arm, I'd say you're in a bit of a trouble. How about this. Once you're all better, would you like to work as a waitress in my restaurant for the summer? I'm a bit shorthanded, and you could reside here."_

_Kaoru was overjoyed. "Hai! Arigatou!"_

_Tae nodded. "Then it's settled. I need to get back to work, but please help yourself to the food I've brought you and rest." With that, she left the room._

_Kaoru sighed. It was perfect. She was free... but for how long?_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two:**

The days of Kaoru's recovery went by quickly, consisting of Tae coming in to check on her progress constantly. Four days later, Kaoru was in good health, and was brimming with excitement. She wanted to pay Tae for her generosity even if it was only by working hard in her restaurant.

"Let's see… I can't go out in this filthy thing."

Dressed in the same outfit on the night she ran away, she walked over to dresser and found a couple of waitress outfits, and chef robes. She donned on the waitress outfit thinking about the horrifying times of when she had attempted to cook something edible for her father. He had lain in bed with food poisoning for a week. She smiled at the memory. The doctors had been utterly puzzled at how tofu could become lethal.

_Otou-san…_

Against her will, memories began to surface in her mind of times they spent together, happy and carefree. Her knuckles became white from gripping the back of the chair. She couldn't understand how it all went so wrong.

_Battousai. _She spit out the name in disgust. That's how. The conniving bastard murdered her father unbeknownst to her and now she was to be married to him. In the past, those amber eyes sent thrills of happiness up her body… but now all they served was a remembrance of a blood thirsty murderer.

"I HATE YOU!" In a sudden burst of rage, she threw the chair against the wall and slumped down to the floor with her head in her hands.

* * *

Aoshi didn't question Tae's order not to go near the storage room, but the loud crashing sound took all of his willpower to resist barging through those doors. Hearing his name, he was broken out of his reverie of wondering who was behind those doors. 

"Aoshi! Table 3 needs water, and Tae said Table 5's food is ready."

"Hai, hai." Reluctantly, he tore his eyes away from the door to go about serving his waiting customers.

Table 3? This was the fifth time they needed water. Two scantily dressed women who barely passed the dress code of the Akabeko. As he neared the table, the appreciative glances thrown his way did not go unnoticed. He fought the urge to throw them out of the establishment.

"Hello again…" One of the women glanced at his name tag. "Aoshi."

The way his name was said in what she assumed was a sultry tone made the 26 year old roll his eyes in disgust.

"Anything else I can help you with ladies?" Aoshi forced out the restaurant protocol with barely veiled repulsion.

"You." This woman leaned over to grab the dessert menu from his waistband, while lightly grazing his waist with her fingertips.

He grabbed her wrist with enough force to cause slight pain.

"Touch me again and I'll break your wrist. Here's your check. Leave."

He threw her wrist back at her harshly, jostling the table. Her water knocked over spilling the liquid all over her and his pants.

"Well I never!" They paid and left in a huff claiming they'd never come here again.

He reached over and counted the cash.

_Damn! No tip again. If this keeps happening I won't be able to pay the rent. Keep your temper in check Shinomori!_

Unwillingly, his eyes strayed back to the storage room. He needed a new waiter outfit… maybe Tae wouldn't mind if he retrieved it himself. He took a few steps toward the door when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tae mouthing "Table Five. Food!"

He sighed and turned back toward the kitchen, just barely missing Kaoru step out of the storage room.

* * *

**Otou-san father**

**

* * *

**

**Reviews!**

**Whiterabbit5-**** I agree. Hopefully as the story goes on, you see that it is original. Hopefully. Thanks, I like her that way too. Well I hope that some of your questions have been answered, and as my first reviewer for this story, it was your review that got me to do AK against what I was going to do instead of KK. I'm also a huge AK fan, and think that there needs to be more of them.**

**Gabyhyatt-****thanks!**

**Chibi angel puff- ****thanks! Sorry it couldn't be KK, you'll get some Battousai/Kaoru later in the fic though!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two was already out when I recieved these review for ch. one since ffnet decided not to show ch.2, so I just edited.)  
**

**Bradybunch4529- ****whoa. seriously. Do you know that I'm a HUGE FAN. like HUUUUUGE fan of your story Kaoru's music? Man. Please update that one soon, I love it. And thank you so much for the compliment! That made my day! It's decided AK!  
**

**Devil's 99th angel- yep, it's already AK.  
**

**

* * *

**

**It's AK guys! Thanks for the reviews, I loved them. And as I stated earlier, the rating moved up. Posting a new chapter about 12 hours after the first one… that's a record for me. That's why it's short. Hopefully I get to keep it up… I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out this Thursday. Ouch.**

**Review! It's my joy in life! Tell me what you think, any questions and so on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RK.**

**It's been a while, I know… but here you go!**

* * *

_**Last chapter: **_

_He reached over and counted the cash._

_Damn! No tip again. If this keeps happening I won't be able to pay the rent. Keep your temper in check Shinomori!_

_Unwillingly, his eyes strayed back to the storage room. He needed a new waiter outfit… maybe Tae wouldn't mind if he retrieved it himself. He took a few steps toward the door when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Tae mouthing "Table Five. Food!"_

_He sighed and turned back toward the kitchen, just barely missing Kaoru step out of the storage room._

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Kaoru stepped out of the room, stopping to breathe in the aroma of old fashioned Japanese cooking. She took a look around hoping to locate Tae to start her new job. This place was packed! Almost all of the tables were occupied, with only a couple of waitresses around on call.

Looking around, she waved to a young girl wearing the same outfit as herself.

"Hi, Uh… Do you know where I can find Tae?"

"Tae? In the kitchen of course…you new? I've never seen you around before. When did you start?"

"Not too long ago." she answered. The less people knew of her, the safer they stayed. Pointing vaguely in the direction of where the scent of food was wafting from, she asked "the kitchen is that way?"

"Yep. Here, while you're at it, could you take these dishes also? Thanks!"

The young girl reached over to a nearby table and handed over to Kaoru what seemed to be plates that were stacked up well above her head. To Kaoru, they barely reached her eyes, hindering parts of her vision as she took wobbly steps toward the kitchen.

Taking unsteady steps, Kaoru concentrated fully on keeping the plates from falling and crashing to the floor, and missed seeing the table on her right. Even though her hip only clipped a corner of the table, it was enough to throw her balance off, and almost in slow motion, the plates started to precariously lean to the side ready to fall. Kaoru furiously tried to get the plates under control to no avail. Expecting the entire thing to crash to the floor any second, she braced herself and shut her eyes.

A few seconds had passed, and she failed to hear the sound of shattering glass. Confused, she slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of piercing dark blue orbs staring at her. Time seemed to stand still as Kaoru's breath caught in her throat in a half gasp. Those eyes… they were too sharp, too all-seeing as if they could see to her very core. Those were eyes of a killer. Just like Battousai's. Kaoru's face drained of all color, and with extreme willpower, overcame the urge to just drop the plates and run the other way.

_Did he find me already? Impossible!_

Kaoru frantically looked around to locate all the possible exits and any possible weapons to use against this man. She was not willing to go anywhere without a fight to the death. He reached out his hands and her eyes locating a fork on a nearby table, she figured she could stab it in his arm before they could reach out and grab her. But to her surprise, his hands stopped short of her and merely steadied the pile of plates which were still teetering dangerously to the side.

He gave her an annoyed glance.

"Great, another one who thinks she can lift more than her own body weight. Misao causes enough trouble to keep me on my toes. I won't be here next time to help you, and then all the broken dishes will come out of your pay." The man with the ice blue eyes grabbed half of her plates and placed them on top of his stack.

Gaping, Kaoru just gaped at his hastily retreating back.

_What in the world just happened?_

"Hurry up! No time to just idle around!" barked the mysterious man.

Kaoru, startled out of her stupor hurried to the kitchen with half of the plates she had started with in hand.

* * *

Her eyes… were Aoshi's first thought. It isn't often that you see other Japanese people with blue eyes. But what initially was surprise as the color, turned into confusion at her reaction to him. He had seen her literally freeze with fear and then… anger. Such anger. He reached out to help with the plates almost instinctively as he did to Misao once or twice a week, but faltered ever so slightly when he saw her eyes dart to the fork on the table. 

Resisting raising his eyebrows in question at her behavior, he quickly grabbed the plates and walked away. What was wrong with that girl? He recognized the look she gave him. Like he was a monster that was going to eat at her soul. Many of his victims looked at him like that before their imminent death.

She wasn't so off in her thinking Aoshi thought darkly. That's what he was. A monster.

But that was in his past and he was eager to leave that behind.

* * *

Setting the plates down aside a massive amount of other dirty plates, Kaoru was saved the trouble of finding Tae. 

"Miss! Over here!"

"Tae!" Breathing a sigh of relief, Kaoru made her way over to Tae's side.

"You're ice cold! What happened?! Drink this. It's miso soup. Should put some of the warmth back into you."

Gratefully, she accepted the bowl and greedily gulped it down. Tae turned to her offering her a bowl of salad to go along with the soup. Kaoru shook her head, needing to ask Tae about the man she just encountered.

"Tae… I just met a man who I think works for you. His eyes, they were… were… blue." she finished lamely. She couldn't seem to describe to Tae about him without remembering the fear that rippled through her when she first met him.

"Ah. Aoshi. Quite a mysterious fellow. "

"Mysterious?"

"Yeah. Popped out of nowhere one day asking if I needed an extra worker. Works hard, but doesn't say much." Tae's eyes lighted up. Her matchmaking skills were second to none and from what she had seen in the dining area, she could see something between them. Tae asked slyly, "Why are you so interested? See anything you like? I'll admit he's quite a handsome fellow."

Kaoru vehemently shook her head. "No! I just. He. Of course not."

Tae smirked, "Uh huh. I'll make sure to introduce you two soon. But I'd have to warn that you have some competition."

"What?! No! I just want to know things like who he hangs around with outside the Akabeko. Like do you know what his last job was?" She wondered if he could possibly be a threat.

* * *

"And why would that be any interest to you?" Kaoru gasped at the silky baritone voice right behind her. It was him! 

"I don't know why I'd be obliged to tell you anything about myself if I don't even know you name."

"It's Kaoru." Shit! She didn't mean for her to disclose her real name, but she ended up blurting it out.

"Kaoru." He rolled her name around in his mouth, trying to place the name. He was certain he had heard the name before, but dismissed it as a common enough Japanese name. "I'm Aoshi." He turned to Tae. "Is this what you've been hiding in the storage room?"

Tae nodded dumbly. This was more words than she had ever heard him utter.

"Well then I'm going to go grab a new uniform." With that, he turned on his heel and again, walked away.

Kaoru huffed. "Is he usually this rude? He might be bad to your business Tae if he's like this to your customers."

"He's actually brings in the most business. Mostly females of course." Shaking her head of the shock, Tae clapped her hands together in glee. There were definite possibilities between the two. They just didn't know it yet. The sparks are bound to fly!

"Well Kaoru, ready to start working? We're pretty busy today, can you handle it?"

"Sure, but I'm not exactly sure what I'm to do. "

* * *

Aoshi returned in a clean uniform, meaning to pass through the kitchen to the other side of the restaurant but on his way, Tae stopped him with a sparkle in her eye. 

"Aoshi. Kaoru's going to be under your wing. Teach her to be a waitress. She'll be your shadow just for today and start tomorrow. Is that okay with both of you?"

Kaoru fought to not show her displeasure at working the man, and plastered a smile on her face. "Just lovely."

Aoshi however did not miss the look of distaste that ran through her. _This is going to be a very long day._

* * *

**AN: I thought I would never write again, and it's been forever, but I kept thinking back to your lovely reviews and I just had to update this story. I'm probably not going to continue the others since I didn't like the way they came out or written but this one I really enjoy, and have so many ideas for!**

**I've made the chapter longer than usual because of the long hiatus but it's still much shorter than I'd like. **

**But review! Because it was your reviews that made me go back to my laptop, put aside things for a few hours and write this. Writing takes me a while. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! I really enjoyed reading them immensely!**


End file.
